One Night Till Dawn
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: *One shot in the Pet Universe* A night of passion like so many before that leads to the light after so much darkness. A/O smut


Author's Notes: All right so I promised another one shot. This one has a mature rating for a reason people! There is also some light bondage but nothing extreme. Just be warned that you really shouldn't read this if you aren't of age. I've been writing on and off all day even with the internet back up. Hopefully I'll finish up the new chapter of Intrigue and have it up soon. This was distracting me however and it needed to get written I felt like. I hope it will make people happy. As always I appreciate reviews even just a sentence makes a huge difference. I'll continue to write some one shots in the Pet Universe as I see fit. Just little tidbits here and there if the reviews are there. Also I'm going to dedicate this one to my new friend jbcjazz. You're so sweet and I know you will conquer all the struggles put in front of you.

* * *

><p>One Night till Dawn<p>

Livia knelt down by the door waiting patiently. She was glad that Alex would indulge her sometimes and treat her like the perfect pet. Even though she was doing better ever since Alex had put her new collar on her it was still nice to be treated like a beautiful well-loved pet.

Alex pushed open the door and stepped inside. She didn't even look down knowing Livia was waiting for her. It was a part of their routine when they played this game. She set her briefcase down and pulled her coat off opening the coat closet door and hanging her black wool coat up. She stepped back and closed the door finally looking at Livia.

"Good evening pet." She greeted softly as she stepped towards her. Livia leaned into her hand willingly closing her eyes as she was tenderly pet.

She motioned with a flick of her wrist for Livia to follow her and made her way to the bedroom. She pulled her court clothes off watching out of the corner of her eye as Livia scrambled to pick them up and put them in their proper place. She kicked off her heels and turned going to the chest of drawers to get a pair of yoga pants and a tank top to be comfortable in. Outside the snow was falling heavily but inside their penthouse apartment it was nice and toasty.

She walked into the living room hearing Livia struggling to keep up with her steps. Finally she turned and sat on the sofa watching as Livia came over and dropped to her knees nuzzling at her lower thigh with gentle affection. She reached out running her fingers through her brown locks. Livia preferred to stay quiet during this but Alex insisted she speak if things got too much for her or went too far. She'd never want to cross that line with her lover.

They remained put in their positions until Alex gently urged Livia up on the couch to climb into her lap. Livia grinned happily immediately going where she was directed happily settling herself in her Mistress' lap. She tilted her head up trying to ask for a kiss without actually asking for it. Alex smiled watching Livia pucker her lips slightly and turned her head. She pressed her own lips to Livia's for just a few moments allowing the little bit of contact to arouse her body the way it always did even if it was very chaste. She pulled away smiling indulgently as she cuddled Livia close for a few moments. "What have you been doing today pet?" She asked.

"Just chores Miss Alex. I put dinner in the oven before you got home. It should be ready soon. May I go check on it?" Livia murmured though she spoke loud enough to be heard.

"I can see that you picked up and dusted. It looks wonderful in here." Alex praised, "And yes you may go check on dinner."

Alex kept her eyes on Livia's form as she rose gracefully to her feet and walked into the kitchen. She never asked Livia to crawl figuring it was too much like what she endured with Jocelyn. Mitsuru had told her Jocelyn had preferred Livia to crawl but if she wasn't around Livia could walk. So in turn Alex made it a point to do the opposite. The only time Livia crawled was if she was crawling into bed.

She waited a few moments and then got to her feet going to join Livia. She sniffed the air recognizing the scent of lasagna and freshly baked bread. "Smells delicious in here my love," she complimented earning a blush and a pretty smile from Livia.

"Thank you ma'am." Livia responded sweetly her eyes demurely downcast.

Alex went over and sat down at the table allowing Livia to set the table and finally serve her her food first. It was something the two had agreed on, Livia was to eat at the table with her but she was to be served first and she was to take the first bite. Once she took a bite of both the lasagna which like most meals Livia made was delicious and the warm garlicky bread and giving a glowing review of the food Livia finally started to eat with a bright smile on her pretty face.

* * *

><p>Carefully Alex tied Livia's wrists above her head. It was one thing she would agree to do that she knew Livia liked. Unlike Jocelyn who was willing to use steel or thick leather restraints Alex preferred something much more sensual. The silk scarves were gold and black setting off Livia's beautiful olive skin in a way only a dark color could. She loved the way it looked with Livia's beautiful gold collar. Livia looked up at her with adoring eyes enjoying the way it felt to be tied up. She liked being tied up like this. It made her feel safe and wanted. Alex never blindfolded her and insisted that she be able to move her feet but she was all right with being tied like this as long as she was put to Alex's mercy.<p>

Alex leaned forward pressing her lips tenderly to Livia's before kissing her way down her jawline and to her long neck. Livia willingly tilted her head back to give her lover access. She closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure feeling each little kiss and nip bringing a rush of heat and wetness between her legs. She felt Alex's hand ease down towards her breasts and she arched her back trying to get more attention as her nipples hardened to delicious little peaks.

Alex nipped at Livia's collar bones and sat up straddling Livia's waist as she moved her hands from Livia's gorgeous breasts to adjust her collar gently so the little tag fell into the hollow of her throat. She smiled as Livia opened her eyes looking up at her with a mixture of adoration and lust clear in their dark depths. Livia's lips were parted as she panted and Alex couldn't help herself as she leaned forward and captured her beautifully shaped lips in a deep possessive kiss. It was a bit harder than most of their other kisses but not as terrible as anything Jocelyn had ever done.

When she pulled away Alex went back to her work kissing and nipping at Livia's neck and then down to her full heaving breasts. She brought one hand up as she shifted her body downward to be comfortable and took the right nipple in between her lips. She sucked it getting even more turned on as she listened to Livia's moans and hitching breaths. That was another thing she didn't understand about Jocelyn. Livia had once told her Jocelyn would gag her if she made too much noise. Those noises were absolutely intoxicating why wouldn't she want to listen to them? She nipped playfully at her nipple loving Livia's cry as her back arched once again. She shifted and moved to the other nipple using her fingers to keep the right nipple stiff as she continued her assault listening all the while to the delicious noises Livia made each time.

Finally she moved down pressing kisses to Livia's flat tummy holding her hips down carefully since they had begun to move. Playfully she dipped her tongue into Livia's belly button delighting at the giggle it earned her before gently parting Livia's long legs and kissing her way to the apex where she knew she was most wanted.

It didn't take long before she had licked, suckled, and kissed Livia to a shuddering climax.

* * *

><p>Livia closed her eyes as she listened to Alex's moans and cries. Pleasuring Alex was something she enjoyed immensely. It was nice to receive pleasure but it was better in her opinion to give it. She also enjoyed the fact that once she'd recovered Alex had carefully tied her hands behind her back and placed her on her knees between her legs. It had taken some clever maneuvering but she'd managed to ease herself onto her stomach so that she could please Alex properly.<p>

She lapped at the woman's wet core closing her eyes at the delicious taste and sounds her lover made. She slid her tongue through Alex's folds before dipping her tongue into her opening loving the loud cry it brought. She thrust her tongue in and out for a few moments before moving back to her clit sucking and licking at it. She felt Alex tense and kept up with her touches knowing her lover was close to falling over the edge.

It didn't take long a few more licks and a little nip and Alex arched her back and screamed out her name. Livia closed her eyes lapping up the fresh fluid as quickly as possible loving the taste. She moved back when Alex settled down and slithered up her body carefully. Alex took her into her arms holding her as her chest heaved before finally tiredly she untied her hands. Livia embraced her and gently pressed her lips adoringly to Alex's as she thanked her softly for indulging her needs as she had.

Alex turned her head slightly smiling at her. "I love you sweetheart. I would do anything for you."

Livia smiled realizing just how true the words actually were.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Reviews are appreciated.<p> 


End file.
